Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image processing system, an image processing apparatus, and an image processing method.
Background Art
A technology that attaches image data of a document scanned by a scanner function in a digital multifunction peripheral (hereinafter referred to as “MFP”) to e-mail and transfers the e-mail to an e-mail destination address is known.
In addition, a technology that removes blank pages automatically, generates data that blank pages are removed (blank page removed data), generates blank page data that were removed automatically, and transfers the blank page removed data, the blank page data, and notice information indicating a result of deleting blank pages automatically is known.